


Sodapop x Ponyboy chapter 1

by Wonderfur_fics



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfur_fics/pseuds/Wonderfur_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pony gets caught thinking about Soda while pleasing himself. Soda decides to help him out so he won't have to do it all alone. If you don't like gay brother incest, don't read this. If you don't like age difference pairings, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodapop x Ponyboy chapter 1

"Hn-nngh"

I tried not to make noise, but the thought that people could hear started to slip away. I just wanted to finish and I could barely pay attention to my embarrassing pants and moans.

"Hhh-ah-ahhh~"

I was getting a bit weak from all the energy in my body being focused onto one place. The sound of close footsteps stopping near my door sent shudders down my spine, causing me to panic and scramble to hide what I was doing, but I was too late. Sodapop walked in the door. I was glad it was him and not anyone else, but I was terrified of his presence given my current situation.

"Thinkin about me, Ponyboy?"

I gulped. My cheeks burned as I looked down and around me, ashamed and nervous and all types of awful. Soda walked towards me casually and I cringed. He knelt down and looked at me like everything was normal and I didn't have a giant hard-on in my pants.

"Hey kid, don't sweat it. I don't mind. I'm not wantin you to get all down and hating yourself or nothin. Come on Pony, stop cryin."

I was still a wreck of shock and emotion and shame. I wanted to hold him but at the same time I wanted him to get out and never look at me again. I was overwhelmed, so I did nothing. Didn't even try to calm down. Soda put his hand on my cheek, still pretending everything was fine and ordinary.

"I don't like to see you this way. I dunno if I could do somethin for you, but if I can I will. And I'm not gonna leave you alone like this. I'll be too worried about ya I guess... Would takin care of this thing make you feel better honey?"

He was suggesting my... little problem down south. I tensed up at the thought of it, trying not to visualize it, scared I might get harder and he'll see. I guess it was all the proof he needed that I would have said yes, because he went ahead and placed a hand on it without hesitation. He asked me if I was still comfortable with it and if I wanted him to stop. I shook my head slightly before realizing I really should have said yes. I mean, I didn't really want him to stop but I was just afraid of what he'd think of me after this. I didn't want anything between us to change. I love Sodapop more than anyone. More than Johnny, two-bit, Darry; heck, I barely care about Cherry Valance compared to the way I love Soda.

I broke out of my thought bubble to realize my moans had been coming back. But this time, they sounded a lot different. And they were less controllable. I held onto Soda as he pressed inward, and I started panting heavily. "Oh shoot..." I thought. "I should have never let myself get into this mess. But it feels so good I just-" My thoughts faded away and I couldn't think. I could hear the noises coming from me, and started to hear some from Sodapop too. I looked down to see if there had been anything going on in his pants too, and damn sure there was. Mine started to throb violently, and needed him to squeeze a bit harder. He did as my erection told him. That's what I like about Soda. He's a boy too, so he understands what it's trying to say when it does that. He always understands me so well.

I tried to smile to let him know I love him a whole lot. He blushed at my face, so it must have looked embarrassing. I suddenly felt a strong urge in my lower regions and bit my lip. I panted and exclaimed a little louder. But then, out of nowhere, Sodapop kissed me! He pressed his lips against my own, tongue and all! I was surprised, but happy. Really really happy!

"Mmnh. Hah-mphh-mmmn-ahh~!"

My sounds were not a problem to me anymore. I just wanted to kiss my brother all day long.

"Hhh-aah! Ahhh-mmn-hh-Ahh! Y-yes! Soda, harder! Ahh!!!"

Oops... I squirted all over Sodapop's sweatshirt. I looked at him with sad puppy eyes to tell him I was sorry, but he just stroked my cheek and said,"It's alright Pony. Don't worry about it. I'll clean our laundry later, okay? I just want to make you feel good right now."

I hesitated a little bit then kissed him quick on the cheek. He smiled at me. Suddenly I realized that I hadn't considered satisfying him, what with his little problem still visible. I felt kinda bad, so I reached over and took his sweatshirt off for him. He let me unzip his pants to let him free. He looked at me as if to ask if I wanted to go on and touch it. Of course I did! So I went ahead and did just what he'd done to me not so long before. He made the cutest noises I'd ever heard. I decided to bend down and place my lips around it. He jumped a bit, surprised by my actions. He covered his mouth to hide his noises. I took in a bit more, turning up the volume in his moans. I slowly slid his entire length into my mouth.

"Ah-ahhhh! P-pony!! Please- ahh!"

I let him go and giggled lightly at his loudness. I went in again and circled my tongue around his tip. I licked all the way down and gently back up. Now that I thought about it, Soda tastes good. My hand caressed up and down his erection. I squeezed his balls a little bit with my other hand, just to hear him yelp.

"P-Ponyboy... stop. Please~"

He panted and held his hand on the back of my head. I talked back at him,"if you want me to stop, why is your hand pushing me towards you? And that bulge is still pretty big~"

He blushed. I didn't mean to be pushy or back-talking. I instantly regretted it. I got up and looked at him. His eyes shone and caught my heart by surprise. Damn, he was cute. This was the cutest I'd ever seen him. I went ahead and kissed him hard, not thinking at all. I regretted that soon too, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. Then I realized Sodapop still had his hand on my head, his fingers running through my tuff hair. I asked if it was okay for me to touch him again.

"Y-yeah. I guess I just was overwhelmed from being so close. Yknow, I-I've never actually done it before. But yeah, I'd like it if you finished me off now, Pony. I know you'll have fun doin it too."

He winked at me and smiled. I took his hand and lead him onto the bed. I laid him back and pulled his pants down half-way, watching him grip at the sheets expecting something from me. I slowly rubbed my body on him, inching my entrance closer and closer to his boner. I sat up and carefully slid it in. Soda let out the loudest moan I'd heard from him. It drove me mad. I rubbed at his chest and started sliding up and down on his erection. I could feel it getting real close, but I knew he was tougher than that if he'd never cum before. I had him sit up so I could lean back on his bent legs like a chair. He was still inside me and it felt so good. I pulled his head down and leaned back further, moving my hips up a little so he could suck me. I let out a big sound too.

I don't know how long we stayed in this position, but it must have been too long; I was in a trance and only noticed it when Sodapop made me snap out of it by pinning me down against the bed on my back. I looked at him like I was drunk and I couldn't say a thing. I felt his tongue on my neck, making it feel really hot. I started to get too tired to hold my own head up. I told him. He finished licking and sat back with his legs apart to make sucking him a little bit easier on me. I lightly licked and barely sucked. I almost forgot he was this close. I got ready to take in what his erection would offer, making him blush and tense up. I made my lips into a circle around his tip and curled my tongue around the bottom. I smiled a bit at the thought of what I was doing. What would it taste like anyway? Like the rest of him, or does cum have a different flavor? I opened wide and swallowed his load at the second it shot out. I licked my lips. It still wasn't done. A lot got on my face, but I didn't mind.

I tiredly rubbed my cheek on Soda's shirt and he pulled the covers over us, taking off my jeans and tee shirt for me since he knew I was sleepy. He took a towel and wiped my face off, then laid back down with me in our bed. I smiled at him and cuddled him real close.

"I love ya Sodapop. I really do."

"Aw gee, Pony. I love you too. More than anything."

His hand was gently stroking my hair. I rubbed his back and felt him rest his chin on my head, so I snuggled all cozy up to his neck. "He loves me", I thought,"he really does!" I gave him a kiss on the lip real quick and went back to my spot on his shoulder. I whispered to him real tender-like (I could have fit a hundred I-love-you's into those words, with all the care I put into them.

"Goodnight... PepsiCola~<3"

"Sweet dreams... Baby<3"

I felt him wink and we both giggled a bit before slipping into sleep in total bliss.

 

~THE END


End file.
